


Batfamily Headcannons

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana
Summary: Batfamily headcannons that use to be posted on my old Tumblr.





	1. Gala With the Waynes

**Author's Note:**

> These are all the old headcannons that use to be on my Tumblr. I am just reposting them but will not write anything new. Unfortunately I sort of deleted my Tumblr without saving anything, so this is just what I did have save.

-They know to behave in public but well its just so hard.  
\- Cass is making each of the family members dance with her at least once.  
\- Harper and Stephanie are people watching/commenting/gossiping  
\- Dick promised to keep an eye on Damian. They are causing trouble.  
\- Jason snuck in as a waiter and has been trolling the family members all night.  
\- Tim is having to talk with the Gotham socialites about WE. He is also randomly getting M&M thrown at him by a waiter.  
\- Duke hangs out with which ever group is having the most fun.  
\- Barbara is with her father talking to people but also participates in throwing M&M at a confused Tim.  
-Damian is non-stop asking when they will leave.  
\- Bruce mouthing behave constantly at all of them.  
\- He claimed the first dance with Cass.  
\- Luke is texting everyone gloating that he did not have to go. I mean someone needs to take the early patrol.  
\- The media going wild since the whole family is there. No doubt that they will be front page. Now the question, what will the headline be.


	2. Bruce as Grandpa

\- You know with all his kids, legally his and those who are basically his, he is bound to have at least one grandchild if not more.

\- Like he has retired from Batman and Tim and Damian basically took over all his duties at WE. Now he has all the free time.

\- Also Alfred is totally a great-grandfather.

\- Takes the time to spoil them. Not with material items but like games and treats.

\- Selina is over often as well to hangout with the little rugrats.

\- Finally gets the time to enjoy his family. He is super happy to see his kids getting treated the way they treated him all those years ago.

\- The big dinning room table is in full use. There are high chairs and booster seats. Now instead of knives getting thrown it’s cheerios and vegetables that are to be watched for.

\- Bruce loves to tell stories. Mainly of Superman or other League members’ embarrassing stories.

\- Another wing of the manor has opened because as those kids grow, extra rooms are needed.

\- Telling stories about his parents and stupid stuff all the kids did. (Bruce’s kids).

\- The family members saying he needs to watch the kids for the night as an excuse to keep him out of the batcave. Old man still thinks he can keep up with thugs on the street. But at 60 plus he needs to take a break.

\- When they are all over at once it’s complete and udder madness. The place is a mess, toys are everywhere, at least two blanket forts have been made, someone is still missing from hide and seek, and the Bruce is standing in the middle of this smiling because it’s his wonderful crazy family.


	3. Galentines Day Headcannons

\- They decide to turn this into a sleepover and even get the boys to promise to take over their patrol that night. Cullen stayed the night at the manor hanging out with Tim.

\- Cass found a batman oneise pajama that she decides to wear.

\- Insane amount of junk food because why not. There is candy, ice cream, pizza, waffles, and even those sugar cookies with the frosting that you can only get at the store.

\- In-pronto dance party in Harper’s living room. It started with singing along to a song and just escalated.

\- An attempt at a rom com that turned into making fun of the movie. Soon they were having more fun yelling at the tv then watching the movie. Their side comments are A plus.

\- So much laughter. Their abs are going to be hurting in the morning but it was so worth it. 

\- Harper dying their hair with temporary blue dye. It washed out the next day but they enjoyed it.

\- Baking, lots of it. They want to make cookies. The batch turned out great but the decorating got interesting. So much edible glitter and sprinkles.

\- Popcorn is littering the floor by the end of the night. They promise Harper that they would help clean it up. Needless to say Cass thought it would be a good idea to throw popcorn at Stephanie. It missed and hit Harper instead who threw some back. A full scale war of popcorn was the result.

\- Harper brings up hide and seek that she use to play when she was younger. Cass has never really played it so they decide to try and play it. Given it should be hard in an apartment. Yet these three find the best spots to hide. It took 30 mins to find Cass on a top cupboard inside of it. Harper once hid in the shower. Stephanie’s best spot under the bed.

\- No sleep was had that night. Luckily the next day was perfect time for actually sleeping.

\- Full brunch that consisted of waffles and pancakes covered in whip cream and syrup.

\- Decision to do it again next year because it was the most fun the three of them had.


	4. "I'll race you through the corn maze"

\- It was suppose to be the hardest corn maze in Gotham. So of course the whole family had to see who could beat it first.   
\- Barbara got told no cheating and using the video feed from the pumpkin patch. She claimed she could beat them all without tech. She might have studied last years map…  
\- Jason went straight through the corn not caring.   
\- Luke was trying the method of only taking right turns. He didn’t get too far.   
\- Jean-Paul joined Luke in right turns. They spent a lot of time talking thanks to all the dead ends they hit.   
\- Kate was trying and then half way through would start cutting through the corn.   
\- Damian decided to ride on Dick’s shoulders so they could see above the corn. He would yell down directions below. He has yelled wrong directions at Tim.   
\- Tim was trying to think rationally on where he knew the exit was and how corn mazes were normally laid out.   
\- Harper, Cass, and Stephanie were having more fun talking and hiding in the corn to scare the other family members.  
\- They actually got Dick and Damian so Dick almost dropped Damian.   
\- Duke was enjoying the maze. Plus he was getting a kick out of everyone’s methods. He got out first too.   
\- Bruce and Alfred are outside drinking apple cider and tea. They are enjoying peace and silence while they still had it. Though they could hear everyone yelling at each other over the corn. Best training exercise Bruce thought of in awhile.


	5. Wayne Family Pet

\- TItus was looking for Damian when he was dead. He couldn’t understand why his favorite person was gone.

\- Alfred the cat prefers Alfred over most of the family. Though Alfred won’t admit it, he likes the cat too.

-Goliath is the ultimate pet to play fetch with. Sometimes when Damian needs to get away, he will just go play fetch all day with him.

\- Jason has gotten kicked many times by Batcow. Also he is determine to catch Jerry the turkey.

\- Tim and the animals don’t always get along. He says it’s because Damian trained them.

\- Luke has never gotten over the zoo that is Wayne manor.

\- Duke often has to keep Damian from bringing more pets home on patrol. It’s hard though cause sometimes he wants to take a stray cat or dog home too.

\- Kate still can’t get over Batcow.

\- Barbara might complain about them, but if she is working the batcomputer, they are her favorite companions.

\- Cass loves to cuddle with them. She will spread a a blanket out and lay on the manor floor with them.

\- Stephanie is forever making jokes about Batcow. Deep down though she is so proud cause Damian is being a kid finally.

\- Harper has had to stop Duke and Damian from giving Cullen pets on many occasions. She wouldn’t mind, but just worries they won’t be home enough to take care of them.

-Dick often plays with them and Damian. He encourages it. Through he did have to remind him no bringing them all to the Tower. He will also volunteer to watch them whenever Damian is away. 

\- Bruce hides a smile when he sees Damian with all the pets. They make him happy and for a few moments he can see the child that Damian really is.


	6. Wayne Family Movie Night

\- Happens before patrol. It is Bruce way of getting the family to spend a bit more time together.

-Alfred reminded everyone that bleed does not go on the sofa. It was his way of saying no killing your siblings.

\- Cass invited Harper and Stephanie over.

\- Dick had Barbara come as well.

\- Kate said she would come later in the night. She is wanting to meet the rest of the family.

\- Duke has never had the joy or horror of a Wayne family movie night.

\- It takes an hour just to find a movie to watch. Turns out everyone gets very defensive about their choices.

\- Jason got shot down at for any zombie movie.

\- Duke is always trying to convince the family to watch Lord of the Rings. He is offended any time someone says it is a movie of people walking.

\- Action movies never work since everyone corrects the fighting.

\- They settle for Zorro if no one can pick something.

\- Lots of popcorn. Half gets eaten, the rest lands on each other or in the couch.

\- Pillows get thrown, food gets thrown, somehow Damian got thrown. It may have been due to his mouth.

\- Cass, Harper, and Stephanie take the floor. Tim is near them on the ground away from Damian. Duke on the ground but gets to lean against the couch, prime spot for food.

\- Alfred has his own chair where he can watch everyone but be out of the way of flying items.

\- Barbara is on the edge of the couch with Dick next to her. Damian claimed the other side near Dick right away. Bruce is on the side of Damian on the other end of the couch.

\- Jason takes the only empty chair but later moves closer to the family. Kate takes his chair when she sneaks in.

\- Tim and Bruce are the type to quote lines right before it happens. This is when the throwing pillows happen. Usually at Tim.

\- Barbara is the one to say that can’t happen in real life. She is also making fun of Dick for hogging all the popcorn.


	7. Alfred as emergency contact

\- In school when they ask for the emergency contact, all the boys put Alfred down because let’s be honest he is more liekly to get there before Bruce.  
\- Duke learned quickly that Alfred is quicker to reach for problems then Bruce. At least for Alfred theres only one number to call.  
\- For Dick at the BHPD Alfred is his number one contact. Bruce wasn’t added till later. Note says to call Alfred first though.  
\- Somehow he landed on as extra emergency contacts for Stephanie and Harper. He has Stephanie’s mom number saved in case as well.  
\- Tim has his number in speed dial for his own phone and his office at WE.  
\- In Jason’s phone Alfred in the number listed. Under relationship it says grandfather.  
\- The only numbers most of them have memorized is Alfreds and the manors.  
\- This means he gets the calls for fights in school and if one lands in jail. Those calls he kindly tells Bruce about.  
\- Damian also results in getting calls from zoos and other places filled with animals.  
\- Most go to see him instead of a doctor. This usually results in him dragging them to Leslie’s if its bad enough.


	8. Batfamily meeting Deadpool

\- Bruce first reaction is strong dislike. He has a no killing rule that Deadpool just loves to break.  
\- Duke is the least surprise. Like honestly with the family someone coming from another comic universe isn’t even the wierdest thing that month. He just rolls with it.  
\- Tim is asking non stop questions. He wants to know everything. Like how did he get there. What all happened to cause him to not be killed by bullets.  
\- Barbara asked no questions because of course she already knows the answer.  
\- Damian volunteers to spar with him. Yeah they both use real swords despite Dick protest.  
\- Deadpool is scared of batcow. Damian uses that to his advantage.  
\- Luke has lots of interest in all of Deadpool gadgets. Like he is already getting new ideas.  
\- Kate takes him on in marksmen skills.  
\- Dick and him talk non stop. Like let the chattest batboy go head to head with the mer with a mouth. Everyone tunes them out. Also so much smack talk when sparring.  
\- Cass is amazed at his fighting abilities but hates all the chatting. She cannot get the fourth wall he is talking to.  
\- Stephanie finds the talking to the four wall great. She starts doing it even after she leaves.  
\- Harper is laughing so hard at Deadpools reaction with the family mainly Bruce. She also totally borrows some weapons.  
\- Alfred just makes him a spot at the table. One more doesn’t make a difference anymore.  
\- When Deadpool sees Tiffany he thinks of his daughter. He treats her like his daughter Eleanor.  
\- Selina meets him and thinks he is a little like Harley. Better those two never met.  
\- Jason. Now these two together is a nightmare or best buddies. Like they disappeared for awhile to go eat chili dogs and chimchangas. They spend a lot of time bonding over being the outside one in a group of heroes.  
\- They understand where each other is coming from.


	9. Dating Jason and Meeting Roy

\- Like you had known about Roy. It seemed all of Jason’s stories featured him.   
\- It wasn’t that he did not want you to meet Roy, he just wanted to know you would stick around.   
\- Meeting was on accident. You came over to surprise Jason with donuts, and he was laying on the couch.   
\- You spent the morning repatching up Roy.   
\- Jason walks in on Roy with his shirt off with you giving him a lecture on being safer when out.   
\- Jason says better you then me to Roy.   
\- Upon seeing his bruised body, you sit him down and lecture him.   
\- Needless to say you two bonded over donuts and stories of Jason’s mishaps  
\- Now Roy spends more time over. This results in more wounds to patch up.


	10. Don't think about

\- Dick’s heart beating hard right as a trapez act starts, fear that they might fall.  
\- Damian thinking Dick was dead when he got to come back to life.  
\- No one telling Dick *cough Bruce* that Damian was alive again.  
\- Tim seeing his dad bleeding out and dead.  
\- Barbara having people judge her by her wheelchair not her brain.  
\- Kate’s last time she sees her mom and twin sister is when they are dead.  
\- Jason constantly excepting people to let him down.  
\- Duke having his parents go insane due to the Joker gas. Not knowing all the good their son was doing.  
\- Stephanie at 15 and deciding what the best option was for her baby and deciding it wasn’t with her.  
\- Damian seeing sons and mothers out together knowing he will never get that.  
\- Jason being sold out by his mother resulting in his death.  
\- People Tim care about dying and him feeling alone as Robin was taken from him.  
\- Alfred having to bury his love ones. Living to an old age when many of them died young.  
\- Harper losing her mother and trying her best for Cullen.  
\- Cass looking at them knowing she is the reason Miranda Row is gone.  
\- Bruce watching his whole world being laid six feet under at a young age.  
\- Luke feeling like his dad cares more for work.

I dare you to try to not think about it.


	11. Alfred when a new family member comes in

\- He finally got Bruce to give him a heads up when he is bringing someone home who might be joining the family.  
\- By the time the kid is at the manor, their bed is already made, spare clothes laid out (most likely borrowed from one of the other kids), and hot food waiting for them.  
\- By the end of the week they have their own set of clothes.  
\- He is the one who is up at 3am with the individual drinking tea or hot coca. They don’t even talk, just being there in case they need someone.  
\- Somehow he figures out their favorite foods without even asking them.  
-If they don’t live at the manor, he sends food to them because he knows their address as well.  
\- When all the batkids are being their usual craziness, he is there to help the new member cope with it. Also telling them they will get use to it.  
\- Getting on Bruce’s case if he is being too hard on them. Reminding the others to play nice.  
\- Checking to make sure they get adjusted at school and their new life.  
\- Knowing exactly what they need. Sometimes its a cookie after patrol, a person to talk to, or just some space.  
\- Making sure they get enough sleep.  
-Smiling to himself when he sees them joining in on early morning arguments or pulling pranks because they finally feel at home.


	12. Jason and Roy's friendship

\- You know those two friends who no one can see without the other one around, yeah that's them.   
\- If Oliver or Bruce hasn’t heard from either of them in awhile they call each other up. Like yeah Roy is fine he blew up some items but he is all good.   
\- Lian calls Jason uncle. If something ever happened to Roy, there's no one else he’d trust to raise her like he would.  
\- They like to play who’s life is worse or had the worst mentor.   
\- Black Canary treats both of them like sons, which means they are both getting the lectures when doing stupid crap.   
\- Roy has gotten himself banned from Wayne manor, but he and Jason are a package deal so he can still come over.   
\- Lots of late night shenanigans. Its a miracle no one has called the cops on them.  
\- Jason being there to help Roy with his addiction even going as far as to keep booze out of the apartment. Roy helping Jason when the nightmares get bad.   
\- They know that no matter what the other will never judge them.   
\- Being old farts and retelling stories of all the crap they did together


	13. Things Duke has done since moving into the manor

\- Started a tally sheet of times Alfred vs. the family. To date Alfred is winning as he is never wrong.

\- Questioned everyone why they disobey Bruce at least twice a week. There is a reason everyone keeps getting hurt.

\- Got a lot better at ducking flying objects at random. He can now block a knife like it’s nothing during dinner.

\- Created his own corner in the library. He can often be found there working on a case because it is less noisy.

\- Got Damian to watch the whole Lord of the Rings and Hobbit movies. It might have taken over a month but it happened.

\- Got Damian to admit that he enjoys hanging out with Duke. Okay he might have said he was the most tolerable one of the family but it was close enough.

\- Became good friends with Luke Fox. He has become his go to for when the group becomes a little too much.

\- Got a certificate from Jason that said Congrats on not dying or faking your own death.

\- Made everyone play a game of uno. Still cannot understand why they had to fit over a draw four.


	14. Wally coming back alive and catching up with Dick

\- This is the young justice verison

\- Artemis is by his side the whole time because he is not leaving her anytime soon. 

\- They go to the apartment because Dick doesn’t want to throw a lot at him at once.

\- Just catching up on old times and where everyone is. 

\- Dick tried to keep it a secret that Wally came over because the family would be all over him. 

\- Tim found out cause well it’s Tim.

\- He comes running threw the door to hug Wally at a speed so fast Wally was proud. He heard so many stories about him.

\- Wally ask question after question about Bart. 

\- Jason comes crashing through the window and well Wally about had a heart attack.

\- Shot I knew i forgot to tell him something. 

\- Yeah like the whole I am alive thing.


	15. Cass and Stephanie Sparring

\- Stephanie: Can you let me win just once? You know help my pride.

\- Cass just shrugs

\- Next round Cass doesn’t even try.

\- Stephanie: Okay now this is just insulting. Why do I always have to go up against her.

-Barbara: It helps you train and get better.

-Stephanie: Yeah get good at my butt kicked. Harper want to train with me today?

Harper: Nope I’m sparring with Dinah.

\- As Harper leaves: Besides you talk a ton while sparring, its distracting.

\- Barbara: This is true. It reminds me of sparring with Dick. You even use horrible puns.

\- Stephanie: Cass don’t mind.

\- Cass: Kick your butt silent or with the chatter.

\- Stephanie: Thanks. Now what are we 851 to 0?


	16. Kate Kane Headcannons

\- Do not get into a pun war with her. You will lose.  
\- Horror movies and Asian take out are a good night in her books.  
\- She would read the latest mystery books in her spare time.  
\- Loves the classic one like Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Amazing aim due to her time at West Point.  
\- Will be that person yelling at the TV when her favorite sports team plays.  
\- Like she can name all the players and stats if some idiot questions her love for sports.


	17. Cass and Ballet

\- She has an extra room in the manor that she has turned into a dance room.

\- Often music can be heard coming from there when she is practicing.

\- If she is in a bad mood, she goes to dance. If she is in a really happy mood she will dance.

\- Her mood just changes the way she dances. Like expressing her emotions through dance. The family quickly can tell how she is by what music is play and how she is dancing.

\- The Nutcracker music score forever being played around Christmas time.

\- Everyone loves to watch her. She is super graceful and people can get lost just watching her.

\- She can dance in basically anything. Loves her ballet shoes, but often has to get new ones from wearing them out.

\- Bruce takes her to the Gotham Ballet a lot. It’s their favorite activity to do together.

\- Okay but let’s talk about ballet. It is basically a story through movement no words. This is perfect for Cass since most of her life was based off movement and she couldn’t talk.

\- Like she understands the stories perfectly. The emotions and feelings that the dancers are trying to portray come across clearly. She feels like she is there with them as the story plays out.

\- No written story or song could come across as powerful as a ballet does for Cass.

\- The golden rule when she is watching a ballet is no talking. Anyone who takes her knows this rule. She will later explain any part they might have understood.

\- Her music often has different scores from past ballet. Like expect the Nutcracker or Sleeping Beauty to appear if you put her music on shuffle.


	18. Damian and Tim with Chess

\- It is one of the few things that does not result in a physical fights  
\- They are so busy concentrating that even the verbal insults are low.  
\- They still sneak name calling and one word insults out.  
\- They are currently playing one of those games that has a board on top of it like three level chess.  
\- Only pausing for crisis.  
\- The games often end with the board getting flipped.  
\- The chess set still sits where they left off before Tim died/got taken capative.  
\- Damian refuses to let anyone touch the game or reset it.


	19. Rules for Alfred's Kitchen

\- Master Bruce you are not allowed to cook under any circumstance.

\- If I have not cleared you to use the kitchen please go straight to the take out menus in the left hand drawer.

\- Science experiments are not to be done here. The Batcave is there for a reason. Please use it instead.

\- I don’t want to find any of your weapons in here. If I do you will be on dish duty for a week per weapon.

\- Jason may have full reign of the kitchen as I trust him to not blow it up

\- Banned members from the kitchen now include Roy

\- If you would like to learn to cook please just ask me. I promise it will be better then me finding my kitchen in a mess.

\- If I catch you drinking straight out of any container you are on dish duty. 

\- Chemicals, especially those known to have poisons are not to come across the kitchen.

\- If there is a food fight, I will check the cameras and all parties involved will be in trouble.

\- I do not care if you are not a member of this household, I can still put you on dish duty for breaking my rules.

\- Master Tim is now banned from the kitchen along with Master Dick.


	20. Alfred Headcannon

\- This man is a saint or a god. The family has let to figure out which one. Damian is personally voting for a ninja.

\- It is one thing to disobey Bruce, but disobey Alfred yeah no. Everyone will tell you not to for a reason.

\- Lets be real he is the head of the family. He keeps them all together and keeps them from killing each other sometimes.

\- The bat kids brag to their friends about him. Especially when he makes them cookies.

\- Half the family ships him with Dr. Thompkins.

\- He is the one person who can scare Batman.

\- The poor man has had to bury a few of the batkids and thought Bruce was dead at one time. His ability to carry on after each time just shows how strong he is.

\- No one knows his actual age not even Bruce.

\- No one can be mad at him. If Bruce pisses one of the family members off, they will still keep tabs with Alfred. 

\- He keeps a scrapbook of pictures of random moments with the family.

\- One time Bruce was on pain meds after a really bad injury and was so out of it he called Alfred dad. Alfred had to leave the room because he was crying.

\- This is his family. He saw Bruce as a son and the kids as grandchildren. There is nothing more this man could want. Well maybe for Bruce to settle down around and not as many injuries.

\- He knows Martha and Thomas Wayne would be proud of the family now. He only wishes they could see the manor with the children running around. He only hopes that he did a good job and they are proud.


	21. Jason Todd as a Father

\- Super over protective

\- This kid is not walking to school alone.

\- Be there every day waiting at the bus stop for them.

\- Trying to be there as much as he can for them. Doesn’t ever want them to feel unlove.

\- Will not allow them to be a vigilant untill they are 18.

\- Might have bought them a shirt that says Red Hood is better then Batman.

\- All the babysitters he could ever need.

\- I could see him having the baby monitor linked into his helmet. Baby cries and boom he is heading home.

\- Sees his significant other rocking the kid to sleep and about cries.

\- Talking to Roy and all of sudden steps on a lego.

\- Moves out to a nicer part of Gotham so the kid can go to a good school.

\- At home in the afternoon helping the kid with homework.

\- Takes less time as red hood and more being there for the kid.

\- Alfred on speed dial for all the questions.

\- Please eat your vegetables and I’ll read you two chapters from harry potter tonight.

\- Since he died before graduating high school, he gets a GED to set a good example on finishing school.


	22. Batkids Getting In Trouble

\- Most likely due to something stupid like pranks on each other in public or someone started a contest.  
\- Jim called Bruce with no explanation just come pick up your children.   
\- Once there he saw it was everyone. Even Stephaine and Harper got roped into it.   
\- They are all in the same cell. There is a reason no guards are there. Their bickering can give anyone a headache.  
\- Duke is telling them he knew it would end badly. Why did he agree to hang out with them. Truth though he caused some of it. Like why not see how far you can jump from one roof to the next.   
\- Damian is claiming he beat Tim.   
\- Cass got the whole thing on video. She plans on showing Barbara it tomorrow.   
\- Jason and Dick are arguing about something completely unrelated.   
\- Stephanie is playing with Harper’s hair. She is also voting that Tim lost.   
\- Harper is wondering why she hangs out with half of them.   
\- Bruce almost wants to tell Jim to keep them for the night.   
\- Long ride home. Bruce totally reads them the riot act that night.   
\- Solo patrol because they are all grounded from patrol.   
\- Yeah good luck Bruce, you trained them.   
\- They go out on patrol not even an hour later.  
\- Kate spots them first.   
\- Alfred is just like your problem. 


	23. Alfred: Death of His Love Ones

\- First off this man had to bury both Martha and Thomas Wayne.   
\- He was probably thinking it would be a long time till he had to go to another and hopefully it would be his own.   
\- This man has buried or lost almost all his children.   
\- Children he heard die over the comns. Sounds that he will never get out of his head.   
-Like first Jason. He was so young and he was the first. Putting him six feet under had to kill the old man.   
\- Only this process was repeated often. Like to the point he had it down.   
\- Burying though ain’t even the worst part.   
\- No its walking around the manor, because unlike Bruce he can’t dive into Batman as a way to deal with it.   
-He polishes the staircase remembering how Dick would flip off it as a kid and then as an adult despite all the times he was told not to.   
\- When dusting the library he sees the corner were he and Jason would read books and discuss them. He smiles softly at the memory of the first time Jason saw the giant library.   
\- When Damian was gone, he feed all his pets. When Titus takes his ball to Damian’s room, he sees a young kid who just wanted to spend the day playing with his pets. Instead he takes the ball from Titus, unable to tell hin Damian isn’t coming home this time.   
\- He sees items Stephanie left in the batcave. He hears the happiness in her voice depsite all that she had been through.   
\- He picks up a pair of worn out ballet shows. Cass no doubt was about to ask for a new pair soon.   
\- A coffee cup and papers dot the kitchen counter. Almost as if Tim would be back to finish it. Memories of a boy who worked too hard. The nights when Alfred would wake him up so he could sleep in his own bed and not on the counter.   
\- Bruce: he sees him everywhere. Sometimes as the little boy with his parents. The office is the worst. He sees him at the desk working or helping a child with homework. He sees him as a child asking his own dad for help on a question. As a man who didn’t get the chance to grow old.   
\- Because each time someone dies, Alfred sees them. His memories as ghosts. Haunted reminders of what he lost.


	24. Damian Watching Old Cartoons

\- Totally Dick’s idea. Like it was the whole Saturday morning while eating cereal. 

\- Tim was so tired he just stared at the T.V. while drinking coffee. 

\- He was just aiming to give Damian a bit of childhood that was all. 

\- Damian: That totally won’t work. You can use the iron board to hit someone. How is the coyote going to get the roadrunner with a rocket. 

\- Suddenly he is getting ideas to try out on sibling. Then later on villains. 

\- Jason what do you think was going to happen. There were lots of weapons or household items used as weapons in them. 

\- Stephanie is like leave it to Damian to ruin good old cartoons. 

\- Cass is like it might work. They are now going to find ACE rockets. 

\- Harper is helping improve it. 

\- Duke is like now I have seen everything. Secretly he wants to see if some of the old gags work. 

\- The batcave starts to look like something out of the cartoon.

\- Traps everywhere. 

\- Bruce blames Dick. 

\- Alfred just loves the fact Damian is smiling

\- Kate thinks they finally lost it. 

\- Barbara is saving the video feed for later viewing. Better then cartoons. She may have also gave him some clips for ideas.


	25. Batkids throwing a pool party

\- Bruce was gone on League stuff and Alfred was visiting family.   
\- It started with Tim. He wanted to have Bart and Kon over because they had been talking about swimming.   
\- Cassie had to join, there was no telling her no.  
\- Wally came you know to see Dick. Next thing you know Roy, Starfire, Garth, Cyborg, Donna, Raven, Kaldur’ and about every member of the Teen Titans ever was there.   
\- Of course this means the whole batclan needs to be there. So all ten of them show up.  
\- Kara and Jon are there of course because they are missing out on the fun.  
\- Roy and Jason have dubbed themselves in charge of the grill.  
\- Kon, Bart, and Tim decide to have a cannon ball contest. Stephanie, Kara, and Cassie joining in.  
\- Cass is loving watching all them.   
\- So much gossip. Like by the end of there’s nothing about the Justice League’s life they don’t know.   
\- Harper elects herself in charge of music after her and Raven wanted to throw Dicks ipod out the window for playing Barbie girl.   
\- Beast Boy decides to jump in as a whale.   
\- Ultimate game of chicken.   
\- Kori hair staying perfect after being wet.   
\- Barbara being the one to break out squirt guns. Donna having the super soaker ready.  
-Duke loving the chance to meet everyone.  
\- The Justice League coming back and being like where are the younger ones.   
\- Bruce calling them in the watchtower and saying to come get them. 


	26. Trying to Make Alfred a Cake

\- Cass and Stephanie started the idea.

\- Alfred was out of town with Bruce and would come back that day.

\- It was an idea from Pinterest of course.

\- Harper came over with the flour because they couldn’t find any.

\- “We haven’t a clue what we are doing. I’m getting help.”

\- Cue Stephanie dragging every family she could find.

\- Poor Dick got dragged out of bed.

\- They learned why the expression goes too many cooks in the kitchen.

\- Everyone had a say on how it should go.

\- Lots of items getting thrown.

\- Duke and Cass in the background watching a tutorial figuring it out.

\- Jason: We should have just gotten a box mix.

\- Stephanie: It means more if its made from scratch.

\- We need more eggs. Someone call Luke!

\- He could not believe the disaster he walked into.

\- Icing was a whole other adventure. Tim and Damian were covered in it.

\- Harper is in charge of making it right color.

\- Cass loved the sprinkles.

\- Barbara: This is so going online as a pinterest massive fail.

\- Bruce and Alfred come home to a destroyed kitchen and a very odd looking cake.

\- Don’t worry it tasted so good though.

\- Kate vouched for that after patrol. Though she dubbed it worst looking cake.


	27. Time To Rake The Leaves

Alfred said when he noticed a large amount of leaves gathering.

\- Though he would never admit it, he didn’t mind this chore for one reason.

-That reason came racing around the corner jumping like an excited kid.

\- Dick loved jumping in the leaves since he came to the manor.

\- He at first would drag Barbara with him to jump in them, but over the years he got more of his sibling in on it.

\- In fact Stephanie and Cass weren’t far behind him. They were telling Harper that she had to join and that she would love it.

\- Damian went and got Duke because if he had to suffer through this childest tradition, he wasn’t going to do it alone.

\- Duke couldn’t believe how big the piles of leaves where.

\- Barbara was doing old gymnastic moves into the pile.

-Jason went and grabbed Tim who was watching anime with Cullen. He claimed they need to get away from a screen.

\- Tim brought out his old skateboard to see if he could jump over the pile.

\- He failed miserably.

\- Luke, Jean-Paul, Kate, and Bruce had been down in the cave working on an gathering clues. But they saw it on the video screen.

\- Even grown adults couldn’t resist jumping in a few piles.

\- Luke just had to yell cannon ball when jumping in.

\- Kate loved her short hair afterward because getting the leaves out of it was simple.

\- Dick might have tackled Bruce into a pile, but hey how often do you get the jump on the big bat himself.


	28. This Fruitcake Taste Like

\- Y/N just wanted to make the manor more festive. Her dad aka Bruce Wayne had been busy with Gotham and same with the rest of the family. 

\- Why not start with cooking? Make the house smell inviting and like someone actually lived in it. 

\- For whatever reason, making fruitcake sounded like fun. She even dried all the fruit out herself. 

\- Found an old recipe in Alfred’s perfect handwriting and started on it. 

\- Thank goodness Alfred was gone because the kitchen looked like chaos. Well organized chaos but still chaos. 

\- She had it sitting out cooling while working on gingerbread cookies next. 

\- Too occupied in getting the mixture perfect, she missed people filling in. 

\- Jason went to cut a piece of the cake because he was hungry after arguing with Bruce about some mission. 

\- “This fruitcake taste like shit.” He said after taking a bite. 

\- Batsis turned her head up when hearing it and softly said. “I made it.” 

\- All eyes turned to her as she looked like she was about to cry. That happened to be the moment Bruce and Alfred walked in.

\- Master Jason Alfred about yelled. 

\- “Shit sorry, I just don’t like fruitcake.” 

\- “Well you are a fruitcake with no feelings idiot.” Duke replied. 

\- Meanwhile Alfred took a piece and hummed, glad someone got his recipe right. 

\- To make up for his rudeness, Jason offered to help with cookies.

\- Turned into the whole family making cookies and one very crowded kitchen.


End file.
